


Сто из ста

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Routine, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: преканон (времена обучения в Академии; Пол и Страал - сокурсники)





	Сто из ста

**Author's Note:**

> преканон (времена обучения в Академии; Пол и Страал - сокурсники)

Страал не был лучше, чем Пол, но ему почему-то все удавалось проще. Удача ли, везение — кто знает, что ему благоволило, да только вот факт оставался фактом: Страал сдавал любой предмет так легко, словно просто шел мимо экзамена, заглянул, ляпнул что-то и получил зачет... Ах да, черт возьми, так и было в последний раз.  
  
— Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
  
Пол молча поднял на него взгляд не спавшего три дня курсанта.  
  
— Я куплю тебе кофе, — понимающе кивнул Страал, не желая вновь становится объектом обвинений в чрезмерной везучести.  
  
— Лучше кровать мне купи... — устало ответил Пол, пошатывающейся походкой начиная идти по коридору. Ему удалось сдать общую астрозоологию на высший балл, но каких усилий это стоило!.. Не сравнить с астромикогистологией, которая была не только интересна, но и, казалось, ниспослана в голову Пола свыше самой вселенной.  
  
— Ох, могу разве что предложить свою, — игриво ткнул его в бок локтем Страал.   
  
Пол слишком устал, чтобы и ответить, и запомнить дорогу до комнаты Страала в общежитии Академии Звездного Флота, и вспомнить, как упал лицом в мягкую подушку. Раздевал его Страал уже спящего, и, надо сказать, что-что, а спать Пол умел. Крепко спал, на сотню баллов из ста.  
  
Пол был редким парнем: добрым, всегда готовым помочь, крайне проницательным и бескорыстным — и многие этим пользовались. Пол часто обжигался, однажды у него даже украли целую главу курсовой из-за того, что он одолжил ее для «шаблона» одногруппника — а Пол просто разочарованно махнул рукой и сказал, мол, карма накажет.  
  
Таких, как Пол, во всей Федерации было не найти. Поэтому, наверное, Страалу и хотелось быть с ним рядом — таким невероятным, особенным, до скрежета зубов правильным, милым и почти что пушистым. Рядом с Полом было просто... Спокойно. Хорошо.  
  
И Страал, везучий Страал, был готов отдать все свое везение, лишь бы подольше оставаться с Полом.  
  
У них была мечта — простая и понятная. Они хотели вдвоем изучать космических представителей грибного царства, дополняя знания друг друга и возмещая чужие недостатки своими достоинствами. Продвигать науку вперед, исследовать прекрасных, еще никем не понятых созданий, и оставаться рядом — потому что вдвоем им что сессия, что ураган были по плечу.  
  
Страал понимал, что рано или поздно они окажутся на разных звездолетах. Пол понимал тоже, но они вместе поддерживали эту иллюзию, будто все будет так, как им хочется и мечтается, будто не окажется в их жизни других мужчин, ученых и грибов.  
  
— Проснулся?  
  
Пол лениво оторвал голову от подушки, а потом упал обратно, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Пора вставать, сонная принцесса, — усмехнулся Страал, присаживаясь на край кровати, — ты почти сутки продрых. Хотя, если ты решишь подремать еще, я не буду против.  
  
— Тебе лишь бы в постель меня затащить, — добро отозвался Пол и потянулся к нему; Страал прикрыл глаза, покачал головой и осторожно склонился над ним, легко касаясь его губ своими.  
  
С Полом было хорошо. Правда... Хорошо. Иного слова и подобрать было сложно, но разве это не говорило лишь о том, что у них двоих все прекрасно?.. Страалу так казалось, по крайней мере.  
  
— Если это единственный способ заставить тебя поспать — я не против, — парировал он.  
  
Пол улыбнулся шире и нежно ткнул его пальцем в колено. Вот другой человек бы стукнул в плечо или щелкнул по носу, а Пол неловко ткнул в колено. Пальцем. Только Пол так мог.  
  
— Староста, — махнул портативным коммуникатором Страал, — прислала результаты экзамена. У тебя высший балл на курсе, Пол.  
  
Взгляд Пола почти не изменился — остался небесно-голубым, не совсем сконцентрированным, будто Пол смотрел не на Страала, а куда-то у глубины мироздания... Как и всегда, впрочем. Ему не было дела до того, какое место он занимал в рейтинге курса, он просто учился, но наверняка услышать подобное было приятно.  
  
Страалу бы было приятно, да только вот в отличие от Пола он не сидел ночами над учебниками, ему просто свезло. А Пол заслужил каждый балл из своей сотни.  
  
— У-ура? — немного неуверенно пробормотал Пол, наконец размыкая губы, и приподнялся над подушкой.  
  
Страал кивнул.  
  
— Да, «ура». Ты заслужил это, — хлопнул он ладонью по бедру Пола пару раз, и тот захихикал, как ребенок.  
  
Даже смех Пола был не таким, как у обычных людей.  
  
— Зато тебе повезло с билетом... И преподавателем.  
  
— С единственным вопросом, — честно поправил его Страал, отвечая лукавой улыбкой, а потом проскользил ладонью по ноге Пола, его боку и, наконец, сжал пальцами плечо, снова склоняясь и целуя Пола в лоб.  
  
Когда-нибудь его везение кончится — Страал понимал это и понимал слишком хорошо. Когда-нибудь он окажется в такой заднице, что, возможно, пожалеет, что родился на свет, — и Страалу оставалось только мечтать, чтобы такой светлый парень, как Пол, не оказался затянут в его водоворот неудач.  
  
Это будет огромная потеря — для человечества, науки и Страала.  
  
И он благодарил высшие силы, что все пока что было так хорошо.


End file.
